


Gabriel and his Kielbasa

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Gabe's back, Gentle fucking, M/M, Sam is shocked at Gabe's return, Wing Kink, Wing Oil As Lube, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Gabriel comes back to Sammy, pretending to be a waiter with Kielbasa, but it ends up being a wing kink scene that evolves into gentle fucking and slight angst at the end.





	Gabriel and his Kielbasa

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this gentle sex, and would like to see angry sex, please comment below or give me kudos. Really appreciate it. Thanks

Sam looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the motel door that he and Dean were staying at for a week. The thing is though, it couldn’t be Dean, because he had his own key, and he never knocked.

Sam had just taken a shower and had just sat down in just a towel when the door was knocked on, so he cautiously gets up, a hand securing his towel as he walks towards the door, grabbing his pistol from his pants on the way.

He leans against the door, his ear pressed against the thin wood of the door, trying to listen to any tell tale noises of monsters.

“Hello” he calls out, curious to what would answer him. The thing that annoyed him was that the motel door didn’t even have a spy hole he could look through to check.

“Hello Sir!” a man yelled out in a fake polish accent. “I have the kielbasa you ordered”

“Kielbasa?” Sam wonders out loud, a synapse in his brain firing at the word but he has a mind blank. Sam was so intrigued about this kielbasa offer so he opens the door without thinking about caution. “I didn’t order any kielba –“

Sam freezes, his jaw hanging open at the sight in front of him.

The Archangel Gabriel was standing in front of him, a fake moustache plastered to his upper lip, his hair slicked back slightly, a tight white shirt and brown vest defining his fit figure. His eyes are glinting with mischief, his eyes expectant as he looks up at Sammy.

“I’m sorry Sir, I’m afraid that I lied about having your kielbasa” his eyes flick up and down Sammy’s half naked body, and when his eyes meet Sammy’s teary ones, his eyes soften, his fingers click and he is dressed normally, the polish outfit gone and a white shirt and jeans replaced it.

“Sammy?”

“Oh God Gabriel” Sam’s voice chokes as he surges forward and wraps Gabe in his arms, his face buried in Gabriel’s neck, pulling Gabe closer to him, chest to bare chest.

“You were dead” Sam pulls back, his cheeks pale. “Your wings were burnt, lifeless”

“I am so sorry Sammy” his smiles sadly. “What can I say? I missed you so much I came back”

Sam’s eyes are still sad, but a spark light up inside him as he gently guides Gabriel inside, shutting the door behind him.

Gabe moves to the centre of the room and stands there awkwardly, his gaze on the floor, his cheeks burning with shame.

Sam moves closer to Gabe, sighing gently as he lays a hand gently on Gabe’s neck, a thumb brushing over his jaw, Gabriel gasping at the touch.

“Gabe” Gabriel looks up as Sam pauses. “Can I see your wings?”

Gabriel grins, and with a snap of his fingers, his wings explode into view, bathing Sam in a golden light, accentuating his hazel puppy dog eyes.

Sam places both his hands on both sides of Gabriel’s face, leaning in slightly towards Gabriel’s face, his eyes twinkling when Gabriel leans in as well, their lips meeting in the middle. Their kiss wasn’t rushed, or hard, it was soft and slow, their tongues gently exploring each other’s mouth, their hands doing the same, gentle touches and soft gasps.

Sam pulls back slightly, one hand twisting in Gabriel’s hair, tugging gently. His eyes travel down Gabriel’s shoulder and down to his golden wings. His hand stretches out, but he pauses, looking at Gabriel for permission out of politeness, because he knew that you don’t touch an angel’s wings without permission.

Gabe answers by pulling him in for a kiss again, folding his wing forward towards Sam and grabbing Sammy’s hand and places it on his wing. Sam times it so when they pull away from the kiss, he digs his fingers into the wings plumage, making Gabriel gasp, his wing spasming slightly.

“Gabe, come on, lie down on the bed” Sam guides Gabriel to the bed, unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt, his eyes knitting as he tried to figure out how he would take off Gabriel’s shirt, seeing as his wings protruded through the shirt. Gabriel chuckles, his fingers snapping once again, his shirt disappearing. Sam hums in approval, pushing Gabriel face down onto the bed. Once he is settled, Sam lifts him and places a pillow underneath him, his hips resting on a pillow so his perky ass tilts up slightly and his wings fully spread out, Sam straddles his upper thighs, his shower towel and Gabriel’s jeans the only thing between his hard erection and Gabriel’s ass.

“Hmm Sammy, so kinky” Gabriel chuckles, his voice muted slightly by the bed. Sam hums, his warm, calloused fingers running up Gabriel’s back, on either side of his spine until he rests in the space between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, where Gabriel’s wings start. But he skirts around Gabriel’s wings and massages his way up to his shoulders, massaging deep into the tense knots that make Gabe moan and breathe deeply.

“Are you okay Sweetheart?” Sam asks casually, noticing Gabe’s wings perk up a little at the word sweetheart.

“Mm it’s glorious” Gabe moans, making Sam’s dick twitch, his erection growing more and more unbearable. Smiling at the moans Gabe was making, Sam’s hands moved from his shoulders and gingerly spreads his fingers through the base of Gabe’s wings, watching him anxiously for a reaction. But he didn’t have anything to worry about it, because Gabe was all for it.

“Oh Sammy” Gabe cries out, his back arcing up slightly into Sam’s touch. Emboldened, Sam digs in his fingers again, massaging gently, his left hand massaging the base of the left wing while his right hand reaches up to the top of the right wing, brushing his fingers through the thick plumage he finds there.

“Hey Gabe, why are my fingers covered in oil” Sam asks as he realizes that his fingers are covered in some kind of multi coloured oil, a bit like a bubble blowing solution, with the mainly clear oil base and the rippling rainbow oil that shifts colours almost at random, just like the surface of a bubble.

“Mm, at the base of my wings, there are some things called wing glands, which produce oil.” He chuckles deeply, looking back up at Sam over his shoulder.

“I guess I should have warned you early but it just felt so GOOD” Gabe moans gently, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment as he realises how much he was moaning.

“Shh” Sam hushes, leaning over Gabe’s body, literally lying right on top of him as he digs his fingers into Gabriel’s wing plumage and pushes through the plumage till his arms are lying on top of Gabriel’s wings, his forearms covered in wing oil. He hums in his chest, the vibrations transferring to Gabe, making him chuckle.

Sam gently kisses up the back of Gabe’s neck, sucking and nipping as he goes around the side of his neck and kissing up the side of Gabe’s neck, making him whimper and he turns his head, capturing Sam’s lips with his own.

“Sammy, I want you. I need you so badly” Gabe whimpers, his back pushing up against Sam’s chest, his perky ass pushing up against Sam’s erection. Sam growls slightly, combing through Gabe’s wings, teasing him, making him flush and moan underneath him.

“Please Sammy” Gabriel pleads. Even though Gabe is an archangel, he has the power to do whatever he wants, he becomes submissive for Sam, neglecting his power for him.

“It’s okay Gabe, it’s okay” Sam soothes, , removing his fingers from Gabe’s wings, tracing his fingers down his back, all the way to his hips, then to the top of his jeans. Gently, he wraps his fingers around Gabe’s waist, and pulls him up so he can reach around and undo the zippers of his jeans, going slow and gentle.

“Sam, I can just – “ Gabe raises his hand so he can snap his fingers to remove his clothing, but Sam just pauses in taking of his jeans, tutting gently.

“Fine” Gabe gets the hint and stays still again, grinning against the bed covers as Sam starts to pull down his jeans, pulling down his tight briefs as well. Sam quickly dismounts Gabe and discards Gabe’s pants and starts to walk to his bag to find some lube but Gabe speaks up.

“Sammy, my wing oil works just as well as lube when prepping” Gabe is propped up on his elbows, looking at Sam with a grin. Sam smiles a predatory smile, stalking back to Gabe, sitting behind him.

“Gabe, please kneel and bend over” Sam rubs a large hand over Gabriel’s perky ass.

“Anything for you Sammy” Gabriel murmurs, shifting onto his knees, resting on his elbows as he presents to Sam.

Sam hums his approval as he kneels behind Gabe, discarding his towel onto the floor. He leans forward slightly and his thick cock nudges against Gabriel’s tight hole, making his angel gasp in surprise. His left hand runs up and down over Gabe’s ass while with his right hand he massages the wing glands at the base of his wings, coating his two first fingers with it, smiling gently at the moans that Gabe produces.

Gently, Sam lays a finger at Gabe’s entrance, letting it slip by the tight ring of muscle as Gabe gasps at the feeling. Once he stretches out Gabe’s hole with one finger, he adds the second finger, searching for his prostrate with his long, calloused fingers. Gabe lets him know when he finds it when Gabe cries out, pushing back against Sam’s fingers, his fingers clenching in the bed covers.

“Gabe, do you want me to add a third finger?” 

“Oh Father, Sammy please!” Gabe whimpers, basically fucking himself on Sam’s fingers, pushing back and forth against Sam.

Sam chuckles as he works in another finger, probing around Gabe’s prostrate, purposefully teasing Gabe. When he thinks that Gabe’s hole is stretched enough for his thick cock, he removes his fingers gently, smiling as Gabe whines, his hole clenching around empty space.

“Shh sweetheart, it’s alright” Sam soothes, massaging more oil onto his fingers from the wing glands, and slicking up his dick so he wouldn’t go dry into Gabe. When he’s finished he positions his cock head at Gabe’s entrance, noting that Gabe immediately stills.

“There we go” Sam coos as he slowly pushes into Gabe, not stopping until he is fully sheathed in Gabe’s ass, moaning at the tightness and warmth of it.

“Oh Sammy, you’re so big” Gabe cries out. Sam’s hands go to his hips, holding him steady as he slowly fucks him, pulling out till only the head remains, then thrusting back in, establishing a rhythm.

“And you’re so tight Angel” He moans out relishing in the sound of skin slapping against skin. His fingers digging into Gabriel’s skin. When Sam feels heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, he reaches out to bury his fingers in Gabriel’s wings pulling and massaging the feathers as he increases the pace of his thrusts, his moans mingling with Gabriel.

“Oh Gabriel, I’m so close” Sam chokes out, leaning over Gabriel’s body, his chest pressed against Gabriel’s back as he continues to fuck into Gabe, his hand sliding around Gabe’s trembling body to wrap around his leaking cock, gently pumping it, pushing Gabe to the edge.

Gabriel can only scream out Sammy’s name as he comes all over Sam’s hand, Sam not too far behind him, his cum coating the warm walls of Gabriel’s ass his fingernails leaving crescent marks on Gabe’s hips.

“Fuck Sammy” Gabe gasps as he feels Sam slip out of his ass, cum leaking down his thighs. He collapses when Sammy wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him down into his arms, his wings disappearing so he can settle easier into Sam’s embrace, Gabriel lying against Sam’s chest.

“You know, if you really want to fuck me – “Sam whispers into Gabe’s ear, his hand running down Gabe’s chest.

“I love you Sammy” Gabe chuckles, twisting around in Sam’s embrace, looking up into Sam’s open, loving face.

“I love you too Gabriel” Sam presses a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead, a hand coming up to caress his face, making sure that Gabriel looks into his eyes. 

“But please don’t go die on me again” he pauses, a flicker of agony flashing across his face. 

“I don’t want to lose you again”

“Oh Sammy, I will never leave you again” Gabriel manoeuvres Sam so they virtually switch places, with Sammy lying against Gabe’s chest, Gabe’s chin resting in Sammy’s long hair.

“Goodnight Angel”

“Goodnight Sam. I love you more than anything I have ever known”

Sam fell asleep in Gabriel’s arms, a smile on his face as he listens to his Angel’s heart.


End file.
